Lâche
by Calliope L
Summary: *One shot* En gros on va dire que c'est la suite de Quoi. Donc j'ai pas besoin de faire de résumé. Bonne lecture.


**Titre** : Lâche.

**Auteur **: Calliope… non je vais bien j'irais pas à Pierrefeu.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : POV, sap, petite introspection et violation d'intimité (pas dans ce sens là perverses !!!!), songfic.

**Disclaimer** : Le perso qui pense n'est pas à moi. La chanson Je t'aime mélancolie n'est pas à moi elle est à Mylène Farmer.

On peut considérer ce qui va suivre comme une suite possible à Quoi, une suite unique, ça va de soi.

Je vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre mis à part que ce one shot devrait différer légèrement ou beaucoup de l'état d'esprit de sa « préquelle ».

Entre //-//, on dira que c'est une réponse que le perso ne peut pas entendre.

Pour les commentaires, vous savez quoi faire. Review ?

**Lâche.**

Lâche.

Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Tu as osé me faire ça… à moi !

Je tenais à toi pourtant.

Tu le savais pertinemment !

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça !

Me détestais-tu à ce point…

… Au point de me quitter ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Toi qui osais te prétendre mon ami.

Tu m'as lâchement abandonné… à cause d'eux ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Tu m'as tourné le dos, retiré la main que tu me tendais alors que je m'apprêtais à la saisir.

Tu voulais me voir tomber, n'est-ce pas, pouvoir te féliciter d'être l'instigateur de ma chute, me discréditer auprès des autres pour attirer leur attention sur toi.

C'était donc ça : tu ne faisais que comploter derrière mon dos parce que tu voyais qu'il m'avaient accepté parmi eux et que toi ils t'ignoraient !

Jalousie !

Tu est mort de jalousie… ça aussi ça peut causer un ulcère, tu sais.

Je te revois encore avec ce sourire plaqué sur les lèvres quand tu t'es présenté. « J'm'appelle Duo Maxwell ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien et qu'on deviendra des amis inséparables ! »

Je n'oublierai jamais ce sourire… ce sourire qui m'avait transporté de joie, me disant que cette guerre m'aurait au moins permis de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien.

Est-ce que ce sourire là aussi était faux ?

Est-ce que tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment là n'était que mensonge ?

Est-ce que je me fourvoyais depuis le début ?

Pourtant ce n'était pas cette impression que tu m'avais laissée.

Je voulais croire en toi… sincèrement.

J'aurais voulu croire en toi jusqu'au bout.

Mon souhait… et mon espoir par la même occasion… tu me les as retirés brusquement.

N'empêche, quand j'y repense, quelle stupide façon de mourir !

Un ulcère… Ha ha ha ! La bonne blague.

Lâche.

Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de mourir dans un simple et malheureux combat pour la cause que tu défendais.

Tu es pitoyable… méprisable… tu ne méritais même pas le droit de vivre.

Et après cela, tu voulais que Heero, Trowa et Wufei t'acceptent ? Qu'ils te considèrent à ta juste valeur ?

Tu rêvais éveillé mon pauvre vieux.

Tu ne valais rien… tu ne vaux rien… pas même une infime parcelle de ton souvenir ne subsistera ! 

@@@@@@@@@@

Je passe devant ta chambre, l'endroit de ton acte de traîtrise et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis entré dans ton antre ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y règne toujours un bordel d'un autre monde ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux empêcher cette vague d'amertume de m'enserrer le cœur jusqu'à le faire exploser ?

Mais surtout…

… Pourquoi je pleure ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite même pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure en effleurant du bout des doigts ta bible, ta croix et ton existence à travers ton journal intime ?

Et… pourquoi est-ce que mes pleurs redoublent lorsque je me découvre, lisant les mots que tu as couchés sur ces feuilles jaunies, de ton écriture fine et brouillonne, et qui m'entraînent peu à peu dans une ronde triste, létale et sans fin ?

Pourquoi ?

@@@@@@@@@@

Toute cette situation me dépasse.

Je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit de ce qui te torturait à ce point ?

Je viens à l'instant de finir la lecture de ton journal. 

Ce que j'y ai lu m'a retourné l'estomac au point que j'ai passé des heures à rejeter toute ma bile hors de mon corps.

Comment quelqu'un à l'apparence si joyeuse peut-il cacher tant de choses au fin fond de son âme ? 

_//Avec beaucoup plus de facilité que tu ne le penses.//_

Tu te prétendais mon ami et tu ne t'es même pas confié à moi.

_//Pas avec un comportement pareil.//_

Et cette chanson, que signifie-t-elle ? Et pourquoi l'avoir mis là ?

_//Parce qu'elle me ressemble.//_

**J'ai comme une envie  
De voir ma vie au lit  
Comme une idée fixe  
Chaque fois que l'on me dit  
La plaie c'est ça :  
C'est qu'elle pousse trop vite  
La mauvaise herbe nuit  
C'est là qu'il me vient une idée :  
Pouvoir m'apitoyer  
  
**

Tu ne disais rien pourtant.

Jamais une plainte.

Jamais d'abandon à ton triste sort.

Toujours faire face.

Donner le change.

Le noir.

C'est pour ça que tu l'aimais tant ?

Le noir.

Ton gundam, tes habits, ta couleur préférée… ton sanctuaire.

Le noir.

Sécurité.

Le noir.

La nuit… ta hantise mais ton amante car comme toi elle est noire.

  
**C'est bien ma veine  
Je souffre en douce  
J'attends ma peine  
Sa bouche est si douce  
  
**

Quelle chance en effet de ne pas faire ressortir sa souffrance… c'est vrai que ça a toujours résolu les problèmes !

Ta peine ? Peut-on vraiment dire ce qu'elle était en réalité ?

La mort… ou vivre avec nous, nous que tu détestais. Bien que je pensais faire exception, tu m'as mis dans le même lot que les trois autres : nous étions des ennemis à tes yeux, les pires car les plus aptes à te briser… mais tu n'as pas cédé.

  
**J'ai comme une envie  
De voir ma vie au lit  
Comme une idée fixe  
Qui me poursuit la nuit - la nuit - la nuit  
Je savoure la nuit  
L'idée d'éternité  
La mauvaise herbe nuit  
Car elle ne meurt jamais**

L'idée d'éternité… l'idée de mort, c'est du pareil au même de toute façon.

La mort.

Un exutoire de ton point de vue.

_//Comme pour beaucoup de gens de ma connaissance.//_

Etais-tu désespéré à ce point ?

_//Tout dépend du désespoir et de ce qui le cause.//_

Ou tout simplement était-ce l'expression la plus pure de ton égoïsme pathologique ?

Je pencherais plutôt pour l'égoïsme.. ou la lâcheté.

_//Chang's back. Pfff… t'es sûr que t'es 10O% objectif là ?//_

Vouloir mourir sans avoir fini le but que l'on s'était fixé au départ.

Et puis n'est-ce pas de la lâcheté que de choisir la mort comme exutoire, plutôt que la vie ?

_//Non, car choisir la vie comme exutoire c'est carrément du suicide//_

  
**Quand tout est gris  
La peine est mon amie  
Un long suicide acide  
Je t'aime mélancolie  
Sentiment qui  
Me mène à l'infini  
Mélange du pire, de mon désir,  
Je t'aime mélancolie  
  
**

Au moins tu aimais quelque chose dans ce bas monde. Drôle de choix, mais une vie sans amour ce n'est qu'une demie-vie.

_// Et une vie sans ami c'est quoi alors ?//_

Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de venir vers nous au lieu de te complaire dans ta tristesse, dans ton sentiment de rejet ? 

// Comme si un sentiment de rejet venait tout seul. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je restais dans mon coin ?//

  
**Quand tout est gris  
La peine est mon amie  
J'ai l'âme humide aussi  
Tout mon être chavire  
Oh viens je t'en prie  
C'est ton amie aussi  
C'est l'élixir de mes délires  
Je t'aime mélancolie  
  
**

Alors c'est donc ça tes amies ? La mélancolie, la peine ? Alors qu'elles ne t'ont conduit qu'à la mort.

_//Je dirais plutôt la rancœur et l'animosité, mais bon, question de relativité//_

Mais ce ne sont pas les miennes et jamais elles ne le seront. Du moins, c'est que je pensais avant. 

Car maintenant je pleure.

Je pleure pour un "baka" qui n'en vaut même plus la peine… car il n'est plus là pour recevoir mon soutien.

_//Je veux pas de ta compassion.//_

  
**J'ai comme une envie  
De voir ma vie en l'air  
Chaque fois que l'on me dit  
C'est de la mauvaise herbe  
Et moi je dis :  
Qu'une sauvage née  
Vaut bien d'être estimée  
Après tout elle fait souvent la nique  
Aux "trop bien" cultivées, et toc!**

Je dois me sentir visé peut-être ?

_//C'est toi qui voit dans quel sens tu le prends.//_

Tu dénigres Wufei, Trowa et Heero… mais tu t'es regardé avant de les juger ? Tu as cherché à mieux les connaître avant de les reléguer au rang d'ennemis à abattre ?

_//Si tu savais à quel point. Au moins autant de fois que j'ai tenté de ne pas te tenir rigueur de ton attitude.//_

Finalement je me fourvoyais complètement sur ton compte… tu me déçois.

_//Alors on est deux dans ce cas.//_

  
**C'est bien ma veine  
Je souffre en douce  
J'attends ma peine  
Sa bouche est si douce  
  
J'ai comme une idée  
De la moralité  
Comme une idée triste  
Mais qui ne meurt jamais  
En somme c'est ça :  
Pour plaire aux jaloux  
Il faut être ignorée  
Mais là, mais là, mais là, pour le coup  
C'est Dieu qui m'a planté, alors ???**

Moralité ? Je ne m'épancherais pas sur le sujet, sinon que tout ce qui t'arrive est entièrement de ta faute. On ne PEUT pas vivre une vie de rancœur.

_//Bien plus qu'une vie de remords.//_

Ta théorie fumeuse n'a pas marché… selon tes dires ils t'ont tous ignoré… pourtant leur as-tu plu ? Sauf peut-être s'ils n'étaient pas jaloux… d'ailleurs comment pourrait-on être jaloux de quelqu'un comme toi ? Quelqu'un qui fuit la réalité ?

_//Je ne les considère pas comme les représentants de la réalité. Et puis je n'ai jamais prétendu les rendre jaloux… je voulais juste qu'ils m'acceptent pour ma valeur.//_

Tu as gâché ta vie alors que tu aurais pu te consacrer entièrement à ta mission… ne t'est-il jamais effleuré l'esprit que c'était peut-être ça qu'ils te reprochaient ?

_//Non, ils me reprochaient juste d'être moi… de ne pas être comme eux, de ne pas me fondre dans le moule, de ne pas être froid et de ne pas vivre uniquement pour les missions. Ils me reprochaient d'avoir de l'espoir quant à voir un jour la fin de la guerre arriver et de pouvoir me construire une vie normale.//_

Tu as gâché ta vie. Tu as chopé un ulcère et tu en es mort.

_//A t'entendre on dirait que tu me reproches d'avoir chopé un ulcère, alors que c'est de votre faute… ou alors te reproches-tu seulement de ne pas avoir pu m'aider ? Je ne viendrais pas laver ta conscience.//_

Et regarde autour de toi, tu as gâché ta vie et tout le monde t'a planté, même ce Dieu que tu affectionnais tant.

_//Dieu n'existe pas. Le seul que j'affectionne c'est le Dieu des Morts… et lui ne m'a pas planté au contraire, il m'a accueilli en son sein et veille sur moi dorénavant, chose que vous n'avez jamais faite pour moi.//_

@@@@@@@@@@

Ton journal me tombe des mains avant que je ne m'enfuie hors de cette pièce qui me retourne le cœur. 

Il faut que je sorte, que je m'échappe, que j'aille prendre l'air.

Loin.

Loin de toute cette haine, de toute cette indifférence, de tous ces remords.

Je cours.

Sans but.

Loin.

Je n'en peux plus.

Il faut que tout ça s'arrête.

Il faut que je m'arrête.

Je suis devant l'océan.

Une tempête se prépare au loin. 

Les vagues se brisent avec fracas que les rochers, comme se brisent les rêves… comme se brisent les vies.

Mes genoux me lâchent, mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'effondre avant d'avoir atteint la digue. 

Je m'écorche les mains en tombant et je les porte à mon regard.

Des lambeaux de peau.

Du sang.

Tout ce à quoi se résume ma vie.

Tuer, toujours tuer.

Détruire… des vies, des familles.

Anéantir… 

Je me prétendais son meilleur ami et je l'ai poussé dans le vide… comme si c'était moi qui lui avait implanté son ulcère.

Comme je regrette.

- Je suis désolé Duo. Je ne voulais pas mais je…

Mes larmes ne me permettent plus de continuer. 

Je suis effondré.

Du bruit derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je les vois.

Heero, Trowa, Wufei… ils se rapprochent de moi.

Ils pleurent, se baissent vers moi, me forcent à me relever et m'enlacent comme pour me soutenir.

Comme pour me dire qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi et que je ne dois plus pleurer.

Heero ouvre la bouche.

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de pleurer Quatre. Nous l'avons perdu, et ce depuis longtemps. Seulement nous ne l'avions pas vu… non, nous ne voulions pas le voir. Tu ne dois pas te reprocher sa mort car nous sommes tous responsables, nous trois bien plus que toi car tu as au moins essayé de le retenir. Maintenant il est trop tard, nous l'avons laissé mourir… seul. Pour cela nous sommes impardonnables. Je pense que la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire c'est de continuer à nous battre, pour respecter sa mémoire. Maintenant rentrons… ensembles.

Les quatre silhouettes s'éloignèrent avant de se fondre dans la nuit.

//N'oubliez jamais… on ne peut pas vivre une vie de remords.//

OWARI

- Mars et Juillet 2003 -

Duo : C'est quoi cette phrase pourrie à la fin ?

Calliope : Un écho.

Duo : Enfin, le principal c'est que tu te sois rattrapée par rapport à la dernière fois !

Calliope : Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on va dire que c'est ce que j'ai fais. En tout cas, maintenant que je me suis lancée, je vais aller continuer d'autres fics.

Wufei : Te donne surtout pas cette peine !

Calliope : Pourquoi ça ?

Heero : Une review sur le chapitre 6 de Pas sans toi. T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi ?

Calliope : T'inquiète pas, je me souviendrais de te faire souffrir atrocement ! Et puis j'ai juste dit que j'allais continuer des fics, pas les mettre en ligne.

Lachesis : Je pense qu'il faudra vraiment être très gentil, la supplier voire même lui donner beaucoup de reviews pour avoir la suite de Pas sans toi en ligne.

Calliope : Alors une seule chose à faire : Agitez vos neurones…

Lachesis : Agiter vos petites mains…

Calliope : Cliquez sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche…

Lachesis&Calliope : ET REVIEWEZ !!!!!!


End file.
